


Ultra Brillance

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Introspection, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Extra Game.] À voir la Génération Miracle et sa lumière réunis, un sentiment nébuleux qui se diffuse au creux de la poitrine, gouttelettes mises aux quatre vents d'un nuage purifiant, Kuroko se dit que tout ça en valait la peine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultra Brillance

**Author's Note:**

> En lisant les chapitres d'Extra Game, j'avais eu envie d'écrire sur une simple introspection de Kuroko et ses relations avec les personnages d'une manière strictement canon sans plus ni moins, puis finalement, je me suis dit que ça pouvait permettre de faire ressortir l'amitié KurokoxGM, donc j'ai développé, et que ça faisait aussi une bonne occasion pour du KagaKuro. (Quoi, ils ne sont pas ensemble dans le manga ? Que nenni !) Et l'histoire s'est avérée beaucoup plus longue que prévu X).  
> C'est aussi différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, dans le sens où c'est centré sur le sentimentalisme, donc c'est un peu fluff, voire carrément, j'assume XD. J'aime pas la niaiserie, donc on ne tombe pas trop bas non plus :').  
> Présence de Lemon.  
> KNB ne m'appartient pas.  
> Bonne lecture !

Dans sa tête, les phrases s'enchaînent. Elles tranchent, elles claquent. Pas des portes –trop intérieure, la réflexion –, des têtes. Oh, elles ne s'envoleront pas, ce serait impropre à sa personne que d'attaquer violemment. Mais il les pense et repense, ces visages et les consciences qu'il connait dans leurs crânes. Il ne fait pas de détour, n'ignore aucun des traits gênants par compassion, il se fait absolument objectif et observateur minutieux. Il ne s'épargne pas lui-même. Analysant, il trifouille chaque souvenir, chaque composante de son passé, qui a fait de lui le jeune homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Parce que Kuroko Tetsuya ne serait pas Tetsuya Kuroko, si les événements ne s'étaient produits de cette façon. Il le sait mieux que personne et l'affirme à grands cris de cerveau.

Tous ces sentiments qu'ils lui ont apporté, positifs et négatifs, ont contribué à renforcer son image et à la créer. Il n'est pas de ces gens miroirs qui absorbent une part de l'identité des autres, simplement, il apprend du contact avec autrui et s'en forme. C'est comme ça pour tout le monde, du moins il le suppose. Pour sûr, les principaux protagonistes de son histoire ont laissé une trace. De la Génération Miracle qui lui avait tourné le dos, à ses autres connaissances, nouvelles ou anciennes. Une chinoiserie indélébile. Lui aussi, a légué la sienne à ses anciens camarades au cours de leurs affrontements, l'InterHigh et la Winter Cup, il le constate. Il a fait sa part chez les autres, également.

Contentement, regret et amertume dépendent de la personne en question.

Midorima, avec lequel Kuroko avait eu du mal à s'entendre –la croyance du vert en l'incompatibilité de leurs signes astrologiques n'en est pas étrangère –, est un joueur intelligent. Sa précision de tir est remarquable, tout comme son caractère pieux et sa passion pour les débats sur le jeu, Kise se trouvant être un bon partenaire dans ce but. Il l'appréciait, puisqu'ils étaient capable de partager un semblant de conversation de temps en temps, en ayant des points de vues pas toujours si opposés que ça, qui plus est. Hormis cela, le jeune homme avait toujours joué et interagi avec l'équipe de Teikou en se tenant à l'écart. Il n'était pas celui qui l'avait le plus surpris, blessé. À cette époque, son soutien n'aurait pas été à espérer. Il s'éloignait volontairement des autres derrière une froideur qui s'estompait de plus en plus au grès de son évolution à Shoutoku, cachant un jeune homme confiant envers ses coéquipiers et leurs capacités.

Murasakibara, qui détestait les joueurs faibles, a appris d'une dure façon qu'il pouvait l'être en vis-à-vis d'autres joueurs qu'il estimait pourtant moins talentueux que lui. Son manque de passion pour le basketball a toujours écœuré Kuroko, d'une certaine manière. Lui, qui avait la passion mais pas le don inné du violet, un joueur détenant un tel potentiel et bafouant ce sport, ça le retourne. Murasakibara disposait d'un caractère agréable, avec sa personnalité molle de grand enfant. Peu soucieux de l'esprit d'équipe, outre l'absolue nécessité, il n'avait pas surpris Kuroko, lui non plus. Il avait ressenti un coup au cœur pour leur amitié, mais ce n'était pas le plus violent. Depuis sa défaite, Murasakibara s'est rendu compte qu'en vérité, il s'est attaché au basket, au fait de jouer et de gagner. Kuroko en est fier. Il a pu aussi rapprocher Kagami et son ami, Himuro, et il en est d'autant plus ravi.

Quelque part, le bleu se dit qu'avec le caractère profondément individualiste des membres de la Génération Miracle, il fallait bien s'attendre à un tel tournant.

Momoi. La jeune rose est la première fille qui lui avait porté un intérêt particulier. Avec sa transparence, nul besoin de dire que personne ne pensait à lui de cette façon. Comme lui, elle avait beaucoup souffert de cette dégradation de la complicité naissante au club. Comme lui, elle avait tenté de la sauvegarder, sans succès. Il ressent encore cette culpabilité de savoir qu'il lui avait promis qu'ils seraient toujours amis et qu'à l'instant où elle avait eu besoin de réentendre cette promesse, il avait nié s'en souvenir. N'y croyant plus lui-même, il ne s'était pas senti l'énergie de mentir, ni le courage d'avouer, de tuer l'espoir de la jeune fille en disant qu'il n'y en avait plus. Il la considère sous un jour amical et non romantique, mais, pour sûr, il tient à elle, au point de se soucier de sa protection et des altercations parfois brutales qu'Aomine échange avec elle.

Kise, son rival. Le blond à l'arrogance due à son statut de mannequin qui l'a placé à part des collégiens/lycéens ordinaires. Kuroko pense que Kise s'est toujours senti spécial, et que la vie lui a bien montré qu'il l'est, en plus d'un sens. Il n'est donc que peu déroutant d'apprendre que le mannequin parvient difficilement à se voir sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres. Derrière son amabilité en toute circonstance, son sourire marketing, il n'y a pas tant de bonne volonté et de sympathie qu'il aimerait le faire croire. Habitué à feindre, il est malgré lui devenu un menteur professionnel. Le commentaire peut sembler méchant, mais il est même surfait. Il avait pourtant bien failli croire à la possibilité d'une vraie cohésion dans le basketball de Teikou. Pas très longtemps, ce qui l'avait conforté dans l'idée que l'entente forcée était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait. Kuroko lui a prouvé le contraire en l'encourageant lors de son match contre Haïzaki.

Akashi. Celui qui a découvert son talent, qui l'a aiguillé sur la manière de le développer. Un ami auprès duquel il a beaucoup appris, un instructeur bon pédagogue, qui l'a salement poignardé dans le dos. À présent, Kuroko sait que les changements qui l'entourent ont été causés par une volonté de se protéger lui-même. Il avait peur d'être abandonné par les autres, alors il avait choisi de les mettre sous son emprise, la solution la plus radicale. Certaines de ses actions avaient outrepassé la ligne et ont rendu son pardon difficile, mais après tout, le vairon est celui qu'il a le plus ébranlé. Heureux de gagner, bien sûr, Kuroko n'a pourtant pas aimé le voir hagard sur le terrain, se faire admonester par ses équipiers qui ne comprenaient pas qu'en l'espace d'une demi-mi-temps, il se mette à jouer comme un pied, abattu par sa perte de contrôle du terrain alors que le jeu n'était même pas fini. La culpabilité qui l'avait envahi tremblait en son cœur et ses pupilles au fur et à mesure du match, sa détermination à sortir victorieux ne faiblissant pas pour autant. La défaite du vairon semble l'avoir à nouveau transformé, dans un sens bien meilleur.

Ogiwara. Son premier ami, superlatif compris. Le jeune homme l'avait initié au basket, partageait sa passion, son enthousiasme. Ils avaient gardé le contact durant pratiquement tout le collège, malgré le déménagement du roux, ce qui n'est pas des plus faciles à faire. Généralement, on se le promet, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Leur amitié était donc forte. Kuroko n'oubliera jamais le plaisir qu'il avait eu à l'idée de jouer contre lui pendant le tournoi inter-collège. Espoir détruit, Akashi y avait veillé, quand, coincé à l'infirmerie, le bleu lui avait demandé de jouer correctement avec eux. Il y avait bien eu du jeu, qui ne ressemblait aucunement à du sport. Dans un sport, les deux parties doivent savoir à quoi elles jouent. Plus que de la peine, du ressentiment que Kuroko est suffisamment mature pour ne pas garder, il était certain que son ami avait pensé qu'il était au courant de la stratégie, qu'il le haïssait. Recevoir ses encouragements à la fin de la Winter Cup a été un choc émouvant. Savoir qu'il aurait pu empêcher l'humiliation avilissante qui l'a détruit le ronge encore.

Aomine. Il est le deuxième à avoir gagné un statut particulier dans le cœur de Kuroko, sa première lumière. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, Aomine avait un bon niveau, reconnaissait celui de Kuroko qu'il estimait pour son travail acharné et son envie de devenir meilleur. Ils avaient décidé de s'allier. Le jeu de Kuroko ne fonctionnait que s'il se servait des capacités d'un autre pour se camoufler, après tout. L'évolution de leur amitié sur le même plan que le jeu les avait fortifiés. Bien vite, la croissance de pouvoir d'Aomine avait dépassé la sienne, de très loin. Il lui était devenu inutile, un poids, un fardeau, malgré les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, sur un terrain de basket ou en rigolant simplement entre amis. Ce fait inhérent au changement d'ambiance dans l'équipe l'a déboussolé. Il l'a vécu comme un rabaissement de sa personne, un doute sur son style de jeu qu'il a tenté d'enterrer profondément sans y parvenir. Eux qui comptaient l'un sur l'autre, n'avaient plus rien. L'obsession du bleuté pour sa force époustouflante, sa frustration de ne trouver aucun joueur à sa taille était incompatible avec lui.

Kagami. Son actuel meilleur ami et lumière. Son caractère explosif diamétralement opposé au sien l'a attiré, ainsi que sa force évidente. Fraîchement revenu des États-Unis, le jeune homme dégageait en effet une aura de puissance aveuglante. Le courant n'était pas passé tout de suite entre eux, il leur avait fallu du temps pour s'ajuster l'un à l'autre, mais une fois cette accoutumance, il a été obligé de l'admettre et n'a eu aucune envie de le nier… le lien est solide. Avec Kagami, il a trouvé le bon partenaire de jeu. Néanmoins, il y a eu aussi des instants de désaccords, d'autres où l'incertitude aurait pu revenir. Quand Kagami l'a confronté à ses erreurs, son point de vue trop personnel, le fait qu'il décrétait être contre ses anciens équipiers mais pensait exactement comme eux. Quand Riko a remarqué que les capacités de Kagami étaient aussi puissantes que celle du basané, que jouer avec Kuroko le maintenait à un niveau trop bas. Ils ont trouvé un moyen de continuer à être ombre et lumière, et pas seulement. Avec l'équipe de Seirin, qui détient autant d'importante à ses yeux.

Le but n'a plus été de se servir uniquement de Kagami pour les défaire un à un, mais de tous y parvenir. Le simple fait que leur collaboration ait évolué et survécu à tout ça signifie beaucoup, pour eux-mêmes, pour l'ambiance au sein du club, la fiabilité de l'équipe. Leur duo n'est pas une fraction distincte du basket de Seirin. Ils sont un pilier.

Autre chose, non négligeable, assure leur réunion alors qu'elle aurait pu la fragilisée. C'est bête, quand il y pense, mais c'est une part de la vérité qu'il essaie d'entrevoir. L'amour. Sa relation avec Kagami est loin d'être platonique, s'il compte toutes les nuits passées entre ses bras et ses draps. Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne pourra pas retourner à Momoi sa tendre affection. Peu surprenant, leur lien ne s'en est qu'approfondi. Une ombre et une lumière accordées au maximum ne font que s'amplifier mutuellement.

Kuroko sait qu'il a été naïf, en arrivant à Teikou, voire complètement niais. Égoïste au début de son année à Seirin, avec son esprit vengeur et sa politesse froide, devenue un moyen d'assurer de la distance entre lui et les autres. Qu'il l'est encore, s'il en juge par certaines de ses pensées et de ses actes. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir vaincu la Génération Miracle, d'avoir fait de Seirin les meilleurs, les résultats ont été positifs de tous côtés. Momoi a organisé une rencontre amicale entre les anciens joueurs de Teikou en streetball. Le bleu avait été heureux d'être reparti sur des bases saines avec eux, de peut-être pouvoir les appelés à nouveau ses amis. Un optimisme enfantin dont il se grondait seul.

Puis est arrivé l'équipe Vorpal Sword. Les Jabberwock, rustres américains populaires dans leur pays natal, ont ridiculisé des joueurs japonais. Le père de Riko, furieux, a trouvé en la Génération Miracle au complet et Kagami un espoir de les battre et de sauver l'honneur. La perspective de rejouer avec ses camarades de collèges lui plait. Encore plus si Kagami est avec lui. En a suivi la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, après avoir emprunté le chemin de l'adulte, venu s'entretenir avec les meneurs adverses. Kuroko est un curieux, c'est une chose qui ne changera jamais. Ils ne sont pas bien différent de ses anciens équipiers, des jeunes croulant sous le talent qui décident de l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Ils sont bien pires, cependant, vulgaires et suintant de bassesse morale exécrable.

Ses tentatives de palabrer n'ont pas eu un bon résultat. Il en est ressorti blessé physiquement, et ça se serait sans doute mal terminé si ses cinq anciens camarades et Kagami ne l'avaient pas retrouvé. Il a encore en tête l'image du rouge écrasant son poing dans le visage menaçant –qui ne lui faisait nullement peur, cela étant. Il s'était même préparé à recevoir les coups et les arborer avec fierté. Les défier de sa petite présence lors du jour J. Parce qu'il n'est pas si facile à abattre. Qu'importe, cela n'arrivera pas.

Couché dans le lit chaud chez Kagami, il se repose dans les draps blancs, couleur qu'il ressent pleinement dedans plutôt que dehors, où elle embrasse pourtant son corps des pieds au-dessous de bras. Il s'est pris un énorme coup de chaussure, du bon cinquante-deux, dans le ventre, a fait un vol plané douloureux et a failli recevoir un non pas moins énorme pain, mais est apaisé et léger. Il aime ça. Pas le pain, bien que la viennoiserie ne soit pas ennemie de son palais, les coups sont fâcheux. C'est la sensation qu'il ressent qu'il aime, et ce n'est pas non plus le bleu sous son œil qui l'engendre. C'est autre chose, d'hors propos à celui-ci, que tous autour de lui instaurent.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas que son amant, ses cinq anciens co-équipiers, quoique le mot devient finalement désuet vu qu'ils sont à nouveau dans la même équipe, sont à son chevet.

À ses côtés.

L'égocentrisme ressort, il s'en blâme, mais Kuroko est humain. Le sentiment de joie qui l'habite est palpable, au point qu'il en pleurerait presque. Il ne le fera pas, cependant, l'émotion s'est établie sous son œil, alourdissant quelque peu son regard.

« Pourquoi t'as été les voir, enfin ?! »

Kise et Kagami ont assommé le silence d'une seule voix. Ils sont tous les deux inquiets. Kagami parce qu'il est son ombre et qu'il déteste qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'il regrette de ne pas l'avoir protégé de sa _connerie_ de spontanéité, il doit le penser, ça se lit sur son visage. Tout simplement parce qu'il l'aime. Kise parce qu'il aime d'une autre façon mais qu'il aime quand même, et qu'il tient toujours à se montrer concerné par ce qui se passe autour de lui. Surtout quand il s'y sent réellement. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir la sonnette d'alarme qui tire.

Par-dessus ses lunettes, Midorima le surplombe de deux pupilles attentives. Il lui a mis de la pommade avec une attention chirurgicale. Akashi le zyeute, désapprobateur, mais ne dit rien compte tenu qu'ils partagent tous deux cette même passion pour l'absolu, à un degré différent peut-être, il comprend toutefois que c'est ce qui l'a guidé. Aomine n'est pas étonné et partage un peu l'avis du vairon. Murasakibara lui tend régulièrement son sachet coloré où de petites boules rondes remplies de glucose disparaissent à chaque secondes, continuant alors qu'il secoue la tête à chaque tentative de partage.

« Je voulais me confronter à eux. Juger qui ils étaient. »

Les soupirs montent dans la petite assemblée. Les pupilles tournent ailleurs, les têtes se secouent, puis on revient le fixer avec des yeux sévères. Juchés sur leurs assises – Kuroko ne se rappelait pas que Kagami avait autant de tabouret, bien qu'Aomine a été obligé de prendre sa chaise de bureau et Midorima de s'aligner avec ses pieds – les corps se détournent du lit, les jambes se déplient et les yeux s'accordent. L'inutilité de cette question est aussi avérée que celle de faire un sermon à la tête turquoise dressée, attentive à chacun.

« Tu as été assez puni, Tetsuya. J'espère que tu as réalisé ta sottise. Taïga, je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de lui quand on sera parti. »

La voix d'Akashi lui suggère implicitement d'en rajouter, de le corriger, Kuroko hésite. Il voit Kagami se tendre, horrifié par ce double-sens, et les épaules des autres jeunes hommes tressautent. Akashi a changé, indéniablement. Cela étant, il fait toujours preuve d'une austérité naturelle qui le rend intimidant. Tour à tour, des mains viennent tapoter sa propre épaule, des rictus lui sont adressés, et les pas s'éloignent. Cela signifie qu'ils ne vont pas s'éterniser. Il ne parle pas, observe simplement, vidé de toute tension. Aomine fait un clin d'œil à Kise, et ouvre malicieusement la bouche, tout en gardant son air blasé. Étonnant paradoxe.

« Moi j'pense qu'y vaudrait mieux pas que tu nous fasses deux Tetsu, Bakagami. On a besoin de lui pour jouer.

—J'vais rien lui faire, j'suis pas une brute ! On s'appelle pas tous Aho-mine ! »

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres alors qu'il prononce cette phrase, Kagami s'est redressé de la chaise sur laquelle il veillait son blessé. Il arrête de sourire pour montrer les crocs. Aomine, non pas content de simplement marcher dans son jeu, y court. Littéralement. À cinq centimètres de distance du rouge, il étend le cou vers lui si bien que leurs nez se disent bonjour. Les yeux sont quatre cieux d'orage striés de foudre. Leurs caractères explosifs font bon ménage au jeu mais pas toujours dans une conversation.

« D'où je suis une brute, t'as un problème, enfoiré ? »

Les poings se serrent, les visages se déforment sur une grimace encolérée, un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'enfoiré ?

—Nan, qu'il le dise !

—Ouais ben il dit que c'est toi mon problème ! »

Kuroko soupire. C'est toujours la tempête entre ces deux-là, bien qu'ils s'estiment énormément l'un l'autre en tant qu'adversaire.

« Daïki, Taïga, arrêtez. »

Akashi clame silence avant lui. Les deux idiots prennent de la distance. Kagami se repose, et Aomine tourne autour du lit comme une panthère en cage.

« Vous êtes épuisant. »

Kuroko a parlé, cette fois-ci. Le dunkeur s'ébroue d'agacement, la remarque ne passant pas bien, c'est Aomine qui a commencé ! de plus, mais vient quand même lui prendre la main en murmurant un « pardon ». Le bleuté, de son côté, chuchote vicieusement un « espèce de canard » que Kagami semble entendre, si le petit bleu en juge par son froncement de sourcil appuyé et ses lèvres qui remontent sur les canines blanches. Mentalement, Kuroko a failli employer le mot 'babine'. C'est que Kagami n'aime pas les chiens, mais que parfois il a leur caractère… Il forme un sourire. Ils sont également amusants. Midorima, qui, comme Murasakibara, préserve cette petite scène de son attention, en apparence – Kise n'a rien dit mais a gloussé plusieurs fois, le petit rouge roulant des yeux- donne un coup de majeur au milieu de ses lunettes.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe ici.

—Oh, Midorimacchi, roucoule le propriétaire de la chevelure soleil, tu ne savais pas ? »

Coup d'index, maintenant. Elles retombent toujours sur le bout de son nez. Il s'agace.

« Ne pas savoir quoi ?

—Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi sont en couple ! »

Éberlué, tel est le visage de Midorima. Kagami grince un peu, mécontent que tout le monde parle naturellement de leur relation. Ça ne dérange pas Kuroko, pas le moins du monde. Il avoue avoir été surpris et mal à l'aise quand Akashi lui a posé la question, après leur journée ensemble. Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara – Midorima étant déjà parti avec Momoi, se sont approchés. Courageux, il n'a pas nié, l'annonce ayant aidé à recréer leur complicité. Si quelqu'un doit être au courant, autant que ce soit ses équipiers. Les personnes avec qui il a vécu tant de choses. De toute façon, aucun d'eux n'a de réaction virulente, quand bien même ils ne partagent pas leur orientation sexuelle, à sa connaissance.

« Oï, Midorima, me dis pas que ça te dérange ? »

La voix bourrue d'Aomine retentit, balayant l'expression stupéfiée. Le vert s'empresse de secouer la tête, il ne veut pas être pris pour un intolérant homophobe, visiblement le seul de la pièce.

« B-bien sûr que non ! C'est que je n'avais pas idée…Je n'aurais jamais pensé…Je… »

La phrase se perd dans le néant, le cerveau alarmé cherche des mots qu'il ne trouvera jamais.

« Je te croyais plus perspicace, Shintaro, » déclare Akashi.

Kise en rajoute avec un sourire malicieux.

« Le petit Takao il est pas rendu avec toi…

—Que ! Kise ! »

Midorima inspire. Tendu, il dégage une aura meurtrière. Expire.

« Cette allégation n'a aucun fondement et si peu de sens que je vais simplement l'ignorer.

—Oooh, beau vent que tu t'es reçu, Kise.

—Ta gueule, Aominecchi. »

Kise est plus irrité que joueur. Les réflexions d'Aomine lui déplaisent curieusement maintenant qu'il en fait les frais. Mais quelqu'un ri. Kuroko. Son rire, comme toute autre expansion émotionnelle si naturelle chez les autres, est un cadeau qu'il leur offre. À tous. Pendant que Kagami esquisse un sourire, l'étonnement prend place avant qu'ils résonnent ensemble. Sauf chez Midorima, mécontent d'être le dindon de la farce, qui serre les dents. Et Murasakibara, absorbé par ses sucreries.

« Ça n'a pas marché sur Kuro-chin mais tu veux de mon paquet, Mido-chin ? Ils sont très bons.

—Non merci. »

Murasakibara peut être réellement mignon sans le chercher, parfois. La tension cachée derrière la feinte amabilité de l'adolescent à lunette est palpable. Levant le menton sur la montagne humaine, il demande :

« Tu le savais, toi ?

—Hein ? » rétorque mollement le violet. « Que Kuro-chin et Kaga-chin sont amoureux ? »

Midorima baisse la tête, laissant retomber la question. Il se rend compte qu'il était vraiment le seul à ne pas être au courant et n'en avoir ne serait-ce esquissé l'idée. Il se sent idiot et s'en vexe. D'autant que Kise et Aomine, qui sont tous les deux bien copains pour asticoter les gens, l'ont toujours été d'ailleurs, et le petit bleu aussi, c'est pour ça qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble avant que les choses se gâtent au collège, apprécient d'avoir _deux_ cibles si réceptives à portée.

« Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Midorimacchi.

—Kise a raison, sérieux, ils sont trop flag' ! »

C'en est trop pour Kagami. Il s'est abstenu longtemps.

« On est pas flag ! C'est Kuroko qui vous l'a dit, d'abord !

—Ouais, parce qu'on lui a demandé, Bakagami ! Midorima est le seul à pas avoir compris ce qui se passait devant lui.

—Il se passait rien devant personne, on est discret !

—Tetsu peut-être, mais pas toi.

—Mais je t'emmerde, moi, Aomine ! Tu veux qu'on aille régler ça entre hommes dehors ?! »

Dangereuse, la tension recommence à monter. Sur un échange de regards avec Kuroko, Akashi intervient à nouveau.

« Daïki, arrête d'embêter Shintaro et Taïga. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Ryôta. »

Une petite moue apparait sur le visage du blond.

« Tu es méchant, Akashicchi.

—Vous ressemblez à des enfants, » affirme Kuroko.

Un hochement de tête du capitaine de Rakuzan appuie sa déclaration. Kagami croise les bras sur sa poitrine en un marmonnant un très mature « c'est lui qui me cherche », qu'Aomine laisse sans réponse quand il voit le regard meurtrier du vairon, peinant à se retenir d'en rajouter quand même – comme s'il était soumis à Akashi, elle était bonne, celle-là ! Quant à Midorima, il recommence avec ses lunettes.

« Merci, Akashi. »

Kise part dans un fou rire, Aomine le suit, Akashi lui-même ricane et Murasakibara demande maintenant à Midorima s'il accepte sa proposition. Deux séries de rires en un court laps de temps dont il est la cause. Toisant méchamment la Génération Miracle, le vert soupire.

« Il se fait tard, je pense que je ne vais pas m'attarder. Kagami, Kuroko. »

Il adresse ces salutations au rouge et au bleu, se dirige vers la porte sans jeter un seul regard vers les quatre autres. Le mannequin le suit en affectant une mine éplorée :

« Ohhh Midorimacchi, te vexe pas, on plaisantait ! »

Il passe un bras autour de son épaule mais Midorima se dégage vivement. Ils avancent comme ça dans le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée. Aomine soupire et se gratte la tête.

« Ce crétin de Kise m'avait dit qu'on se ferait un deux-deux avant d'aller au Maji'B, je vais pas le laisser partir à perpète. À plus. »

De dos, la main droite en l'air, il sort de la chambre. Murasakibara baille et roule son paquet de bonbon sur lui-même, un bruit de plastique froissé crève le calme qui aurait pu s'installer dans la pièce.

« Je vais y aller aussi, la secrétaire de l'hôtel a dit qu'elle avait une sucrerie à me faire goûter. J'ai hâte. »

Afin de ne surtout pas changer, l'intérêt du grand violet est calibré sur la nourriture. Il ne se refera sans doute jamais, pense le joueur fantôme. Reste Akashi, qui s'approche gentiment, les yeux inspecteurs.

« Remets-toi bien, Tetsuya. Tu joues aux forts mais je peux voir que les coups t'ont fortement atteint.

—Je peux l'endurer, Akashi-kun. Je ne suis pas faible.

—Ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'ai voulu dire. Aussi, j'espère sincèrement que tu apprendras de ton erreur. »

Ils savent l'un comme l'autre que le bleu ne considère pas son acte en tant que tel, et se jaugent. Le plus petit rouge secoue la tête. Il se retourne, s'adressant à Kagami, qui a regardé leur échange, n'intervenant pas.

« Taïga, ne reste pas les bras ballants. Tu verrouilleras la porte après ma sortie. »

Sur cette déclaration impérative, il se met en marche. Kagami grogne, deux veines battant en gros dos sur son front.

« Il me dit quoi faire chez moi, il est chié ce gars… !»

Une exclamation outrée traînante. Kuroko pouffe doucement pendant que Kagami se dirige hors de la chambre. Ses pieds se frottant aux draps, il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller, soupire de bien-être. D'accord, son torse et sa joue le lancent, mais il est de parfaite humeur. Il entend la fin des pas de l'allée de Kagami, le claquement et le cliquetis. Il entend cette inspiration légère, montrant que le rouge est heureux de se retrouver tranquille maintenant que cette bande est partie. Il est vrai que son propre rapport à la Génération Miracle et celui que son amant entretient avec eux sont différents. Rien d'étonnant.

« Taïga-kun. »

Le bleu l'appelle simplement et le dunkeur arrive, ignorant ce que l'emploie de son prénom amène.

« Tetsuya ? »

Il passe lui aussi au prénom dans l'intimité. Bien plus facilement que Kuroko. Son 'kun' courtois est tenace, bien que ce soit idiot vu qu'ils sont un couple et devraient avoir dépassé ce stade depuis un moment. Le dunkeur n'arrête pas de lui en faire la remarque. Le joueur fantôme se redresse. Il veut remercier Kagami d'avoir toléré ceux qu'il lui a demandé de battre chez lui, fait de son mieux pour interagir avec eux et peut-être aussi pour son arrivée à point nommé. Alors il le fait.

« Merci. »

L'espace d'un instant, il croit que le rouge va lui demander une explication. Après tout, il lui dit ça de but en blanc, n'indique pas de quoi il est question, et l'autre n'a pas accès à ses pensées. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, son amant hoche le menton.

« T'inquiète. »

Il n'en montre rien, mais la façon qu'à Kagami de lire en lui déstabilise quelque peu Kuroko. Il a tendance à sous-estimer leur connexion. Il n'a pas besoin de s'exprimer pour être entendu, et c'est réellement quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, de se divulguer en une phrase, en symbiose avec l'autre. Idiotement, il suppose qu'ils se correspondent totalement, dans le jeu et dans la vie. Il veut rester l'ombre de Kagami, ce qui veut tout dire et rien à la fois. Il relaxe son front et sent les contours de sa vision devenir moins nettes. Les yeux rivés sur sa lumière, il se débarrasse du drap et pose sa paume sur l'espace vide à ses côtés.

« J'ai très envie de faire l'amour, Taïga-kun. »

Les pupilles momentanément agrandies, Kagami prend plus de couleurs. Kuroko déclare sans ciller. Droit dans les yeux. Il souffle, ses fesses tombant sur le matelas accompagnées des crissements outrés des ressorts, avertis du mauvais quart d'heure qu'ils vont passer.

« Je le sentais venir, ça. T'as toujours ce regard quand tu veux qu'on le fasse. »

Le bleu ne peut pas dissimuler son étonnement.

« Quel regard ?

—Je sais pas trop... » Il réfléchit, contractant son front qui se creuse, perdu au plafond. « Tu plisses les yeux, tu me fixes intensément, t'as une lueur sous la pupille, tu souris un peu, on dirait que tu veux jouer, et t'as l'air bête. »

Le rouge reste en réflexion et son ombre sent sa pomme d'Adam faire deux allers-retours nullement désiré, hébété par cette description. Bien que Kagami ne soit pas tellement en position de parler, avec son air pensif de benêt.

« Je ne me rendais pas compte que je faisais une telle expression. »

Kagami rigole.

« Idiot, elle est sur ton visage, comment tu veux la voir ?

—Je veux dire que je ne sentais pas que mon visage se détendait au point que j'aie l'air bête, comme tu dis.

—Ah. Nan mais avant ça me gênait, maintenant j'aime bien, ça te rend mignon.»

Le dunkeur sourit, à la recherche de la main du bleu qu'il atteint sans effort. Kuroko médite ses paroles, bien vite recentré.

« T'es sûr que c'est ok avec tes blessures ?

—Je n'en mourrais pas, de toute façon.

—Je sais bien, mais Akashi a eu raison, ce que tu t'es pris, c'est pas rien, t'as volé et heurté une table. Le père de Riko nous a raconté, il était choqué que tu puisses te remettre debout.»

Kuroko maudit le côté 'mère-poule' de son petit-ami.

« Je ne tiens pas à penser à Akashi-kun ni à Aida-san dans un moment pareil. Je pourrais presque me vexer d'avoir à te répéter à toi aussi que je ne suis pas fragile. »

Le pouce du rouge frotte le dos de sa main.

« Je connais tes capacités, je le sais très bien, mais même, tu vas avoir des courbatures et si tu veux jouer sans souffrir…

—Je vais et irai très bien, Taïga-kun. S'il te plait, passons. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il se lève dans l'immédiat. Accrochant ses chairs douces à celles tout aussi agréables de sa lumière, il malmène déjà le bas de son t-shirt. Le corps contre le sien ne le fuit pas, une haleine chaude se cogne entre eux telle une marée haute égayée. Sa paume s'infiltre, fait le tour du ventre, légère insistance qui visite la sculpture des muscles saillants, rampant jusqu'à sentir entre son majeur et son pouce une certaine pointe rosée tendue _à son souhait_. Leurs lèvres liées lui permettant de ressentir le frisson engendré par une sadique friction. Il agrippe la nuque de l'autre main, laissant courir la joueuse vers la protubérance rose voisine, approfondissant le baiser dans le même moment. Le rouge n'est pas en reste, ses fesses et sa propre nuque sont solidement maintenues, afin de rapprocher leurs deux corps au maximum et leurs entrejambes contractés à travers le jogging, pour Kuroko, et le jean, pour Kagami.

« Taïga-kun n'a-t-il pas envie de moi ? » souffle le plus petit, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Kagami avale bruyamment sa salive. Ses yeux rougeoient, une lueur lubrique baigne à l'intérieur.

« Et puis merde… Tu l'auras voulu. »

Le rouge murmure, erratique, en le plaquant brusquement sous lui, fondant sur ses lèvres tout en continuant la lancée précédente du plus petit, à la différence qu'il tente de faire glisser la veste de ses fines – mais pas frêles – épaules. Rouvrant les yeux malgré la chasse enivrante que Kagami donne à sa langue, Kuroko avise la fenêtre entrouverte par laquelle pénètre un courant d'air. Il ondule du bras, évitant le geste décidé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Je vais avoir froid si je me déshabille.

—Euh, tu veux quand même pas qu'on fasse ça avec nos fringues ?

—Non, j'aurais trop chaud. »

Le dunkeur se blase, traits inexpressifs et yeux vagues, alors que le joueur fantôme semble en réelle hésitation. Bon sang, le bleu a toujours un don inné pour partir dans des dilemmes stupides quand il ne le devrait pas, hurlent ses yeux de flammes. Sa nuque retombe, un 'il se fout de moi' lui parvient, et il le confronte à sa complainte :

« T'es chiant.

—Je sais.

—Je te promets que t'auras pas froid. Je transpire déjà à moitié.

—Il t'en faut tellement peu.

—T'es pas plus résistant que moi.»

Sur un 'hm, hm' apathique, le bleu repart au contact labial, déboutonnant adroitement le pantalon. La veste qu'il n'osait enlever déguerpit bien vite, le rouge l'entraînant à la suite de son propre haut trop encombrant, dieu-ne-sait-où. Celui de Kuroko ne tarde pas à l'être aussi. Les autres vêtements suivent naturellement avant que les corps désentravés se côtoient une nouvelle fois. La peau de son petit-ami contre la sienne, être si intimement proche de lui quand il est à l'intérieur ou quand lui l'est – ils échangent les rôles – ça laisse Kuroko indéniablement euphorique et envahi de pensées stupidement amoureuses. Ils ne décident pas réellement de qui sera le dessus, le dessous. Les choses se font, s'enchaînent, selon leurs humeurs respectives et la situation. De qui aura l'initiative de se désigner le premier.

En tant qu'hommes, accepter d'être pénétré revient à éprouver l'envie de s'offrir en recevant l'autre. Puisqu'ils sont tous les deux capables de le faire et que leurs pulsions premières visent la satisfaction de leurs pénis, non de leur prostate. Enfin, depuis qu'ils apprivoisent ce plaisir assez méconnu du corps masculin, ils ne rechignent pas à occuper cette place ' _passive_ '. Au contraire.

Aujourd'hui, Kuroko veut donner.

Joues chaudes, tempes fiévreuses, cuisses écartées / relevées, les doigts de la main droite du dunkeur, qu'il a guidé, le mettent en condition pour ce qui va suivre, la gauche érigeant son plaisir de la base au sommet. Pas de précipitation. Tendresse uniquement.

Refusant d'être inactif, il cambre son dos en avant pour réussir à atteindre lui aussi son amant. Kagami sursaute dès lors que les attouchements deviennent mutuels. Ils relâchent à peine leurs bouches, des bruits mouillés jalonnant leurs, ou plutôt _leur très long baiser._

Grâce à une stimulation trop forte- ces picotements, ces chatouillements infernaux, sont trop intenses ! – le bleu dévie sa tête au moment où le rouge entreprend de compresser leurs langues ensemble, ce qu'il aurait amplifié de son côté s'il n'était pas déjà mis au tapis par ces sensations défiantes – et s'entend lâcher un cri. Pas un hurlement, mais honorable. Sans surprise, Kagami en sourit. L'ombre a conscience qu'il aime le voir s'abandonner à lui, qu'il en est d'autant plus galvaniser, et qu'il se dévouera à lui faire éprouver la satisfaction. Non pas qu'il ait jamais bâclé la tâche, de toute façon. Même chose pour lui. Il fait son possible pour procurer du bien-être à l'autre. Ensemble, ils échangent, jouent, explorent, découvrent. Cette petite mort qu'ils vivent ensemble est une expérience, en toute honnêteté, merveilleuse.

Kuroko se mord la lèvre. Son amant _l'a_ trouvé, et _l'a_ heurté de plein fouet. Une véritable décharge afflue dans son corps, allié à celle qu'il ressent dans son sexe. Le dunkeur embrasse ses clavicules, ses doigts s'enfonçant davantage de manière à frapper du meilleur angle possible, avec le meilleur succès. La bouche humide, langue serpentante, remonte à son cou, le bas de sa joue, et ses oreilles. Il geint – ça le transforme en désaxé quand Kagami joue avec ses oreilles. Sa main serre l'érection de son partenaire. Un petit moment se passe durant lequel il se laisse aller et apprécie, oubliant de rendre. Il se débat contre ce qu'il aime pour mieux y succomber, les draps se froissent. _Il n'en peut plus._

« T-Taïga-kun, s-s'il te plaît…Nghh ! »

La main fine s'agite, plus vite, pressant le bout sensible de son bourreau. Il veut lui dire qu'il est prêt et il n'est pas surpris de ne plus rien sentir en lui, du vide entre ses propres doigts, le rouge se plaçant à son entrée devenue rose, prête elle aussi. L'étau manque à son lobe. Si le joueur fantôme se crispe, ce n'est pas d'appréhension – d'envie seulement. Il s'impatiente. Il le veut au plus vite, au plus profond. Guidant son sexe à l'orée ouverte, le rouge caresse sa joue en même temps. Excité, Kuroko enroule ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit-ami et ses jambes juste au-dessus des hanches, le rapprochant.

« Tetsuya… »

Kagami siffle entre ses dents serrées en s'introduisant, et scelle leurs lèvres, plongeant jusqu'à la garde. Il bouge lentement, ils ont beau avoir de l'expérience pratique, une pénétration anale procure de la douleur aux premiers instants. Le bleu va bientôt lui demander d'accélérer, il veut ressentir ce plaisir que seule cette part du dunkeur peut lui apporter. Ce dernier saisit alors sa virilité, commençant des va-et-vient au même rythme taquin que ceux qu'il effectue en lui. Kuroko siffle à son tour. C'est incroyablement bon, comme toujours. Le désir le noie et, oh ! il mourrait pour s'y immerger.

Il ressent chaque frottement, chaque intention, chacune de leurs réactions, des échanges humides depuis les commissures, et la tête rouge fraîchement effondrée dans son cou pendant qu'il le soulève de sous ses genoux, s'offrant une visée plus ancrée. Il se retient de moins en moins et le joueur fantôme ne s'en plaint pas, pas du tout. Les préliminaires sont importants, ils s'amusent à s'inspirer avant les instants sérieux, différemment, essayant de nouvelles agaceries, parfois. Ils ne s'y sont pas attardés, ici. Ce n'est pas un problème non plus. Leur union est la partie qu'il préfère. Avant qu'ils n'oublient leurs identités, jusqu'à leurs noms et leurs autres envies, qu'ils ne deviennent que deux masses frémissantes sous le plaisir se soutenant désespérément. Quand ils sont conscients de ne faire qu'un et d'avoir ce pouvoir, devenu un devoir, de faire du bien à l'autre.

Kuroko fait descendre une main dans le dos de son amant, remue les hanches afin de se rendre plus accueillant, et se caresse lui-même de l'autre. Kagami lâche une portion d'air conséquente, leur proximité lui permet de sentir l'émoi qui l'agite, réciproquement. Les pulsations depuis le bas-ventre se font de plus en plus régulières, longs spasmes érotiques. Son membre travailleur reçoit une tape. Un 'laisse-moi faire' murmuré près de son tympan. Il accepte, se cambrant davantage. C'est plus plaisant que ce soit son petit-ami qui encourage son orgasme, de toute façon, bien qu'il lui arrive de s'aider par ses propres moyens. Ils se serrent ensemble, à la recherche de ce tournant fatidique où le verbe 'jouir' sera leur seule pensée cohérente. Une vague de chaleur éclot en lui, assommante.

Les soupirs lascifs de sa lumière augmentent en régularité. Il gémit bientôt bruyamment, se désarticulant presque le poignet alors que son membre heurte le paquet de nerfs en son ombre, l'étroitesse chaude de plus en plus oppressante. Le lit grince, le matelas s'épuise contre les lattes du sommier, son pouce rencontrant le liquide fugueur de l'érection de Kuroko. Leurs respirations essoufflées se répondent, il prend un élan plus grand, les yeux du plus petit se plissant durement. Son corps consent littéralement au membre de son amant, lequel s'y repère de mieux en mieux.

_Oh ! Oh !_

Ils s'écrient en même temps.

« Je ne vais pas durer plus longtemps… »

Kagami se mord l'intérieur de la joue après ces mots pour éviter de crier à nouveau. Le bleu s'en rend compte et fait la même chose.

« D'accord.

—Et toi ? »

Kuroko secoue la tête, tordant la nuque.

« J-je viendrais après, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas très loin.

—Non, je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble. »

Des sons de bien-être ponctuent leurs phrases. Le bleu encaisse un nouveau choc bienfaisant. Il aimerait aussi, mais c'est un objectif bien difficile à mettre en œuvre, il faut être réaliste.

« Changeons simplement de position, alors. Mets-toi sur le dos, s'il te plaît.

—Ok… »

Kagami se retire, Kuroko regrettant déjà la sensation d'être rempli. Une fois le dunkeur et son visage en feu étendu à ses côtés, Kuroko s'installe au-dessus de ses cuisses, prenant le membre turgescent. Il s'avance de façon à ce que son anneau de chair soit juste à l'emplacement adéquat et s'empale. La sensation brute les étrangle, le bas du visage du dunkeur se fendant ensuite. Le cran dont fait preuve le plus petit le stimule hautement. Le bleu actionne ses hanches, lui faisant ravaler son sourire, mains à plat sur l'abdomen de son amant, relevant et descendant les fesses afin de contrôler l'oscillation. Il cherche la cadence idéale, gémissant de plus en plus. Un couinement échappe à Kagami, un bruit qu'il a sans doute essayé de coincer dans sa gorge pendant trop longtemps. Le bassin sous le sien saute, étayant la proximité et Kuroko a trouvé l'idéal.

Il ne peut pas se retenir, il fait trembler le prénom de son petit-ami dans l'air, et s'affaisse, resserrant les jambes, pliées le long du corps du rouge. Il va plus vite, encore. Les cuisses du plus grand frappent ses fesses, qu'il attrape, exigeant. Le joueur fantôme ne donne pas de rémission à son propre corps pour autant. C'en est d'autant plus édifiant.

« Aaah, Tetsuya ! » Kuroko voit sa pomme d'Adam affaiblie. « N'arrête surtout pas ! »

Déglutissant, le susnommé se redresse un peu.

« Toi non plus, Taïga-kun. Je vais bientôt venir. »

Il monte les mains, bridant les pointes roses. Leurs torses s'écrasent presque mutuellement. Kagami semble partir trop loin pour penser à le toucher, il devra le faire lui-même. À peine entreprend-t-il le geste qu'il est devancé. Il a l'impression que c'est fini. Que son esprit s'est sauvé et n'a jamais été là. Il lui en faudra peu, il le sait. Il reconnait la libération exaltante, chargée en plaisir, de l'orgasme qui grandit en lui et s'apprête à le faire éclater. Le dunkeur cesse tout mouvement. Sans comprendre, Kuroko se laisse embrasser délicatement.

« Je vais nous rechanger, désolé, Tetsuya. Juste, ne t'enlève pas. »

Se taisant, le joueur fantôme acquiesce, malgré la frustration qui l'irrite à peine.

Toujours en lui, Kagami se redresse, le forçant à faire de même et se pencher en arrière. C'est un peu douloureux, il grimace. Une fois assit, le rouge s'empare de son tronc d'un seul bras, son autre se tenant en mouvement, étant donné qu'il n'a pas lâché le sexe du plus petit. Les draps sont un désastre. Kuroko comprend et emprisonne les larges flancs entre ses genoux, pieds croisés dans son dos. Ils basculent, à la limite de tomber du lit. La renverse les projette dans une insertion profonde et violente, qui achève néanmoins le plaisir du bleu, d'autant que les longs doigts de Kagami ont filé sur son membre, s'y accrochant. Il jouit, un râle aigu s'échappant de sa bouche.

Le rouge, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il soit fini ainsi, ressent les contractions qui s'accumulent chez l'autre, alors que sa main est recouverte, et étonnamment, ça lui suffit aussi. Parfaitement au fait de ce qui se passe, Kuroko crispe volontairement ses fesses, afin d'en créer d'autres. Une affliction qui ne peut être brisée progresse.

Certes, l'acte est complet pour lui, mais un relent de plaisir subsiste. C'en est presque désappointant.

Kagami s'effondre. Kuroko sent son répit couler en lui.

Il halète fort, difficilement remis, et sort pour aller essuyer sa paume souillée de sperme dans un mouchoir, ainsi que son pénis, attrapant la boîte sur la table de chevet. Il le roule et le jette dans la poubelle devant le bureau, pratiquement au pied du lit, passant les mouchoirs à Kuroko qui s'essuie avant de faire de même. Le joueur fantôme sent ses joues chaudes, ses émotions éparpillées. Le plus grand le toise, dans un état identique. Index sous son menton, il lui lève la tête. Il l'embrasse et l'entraîne, les couchants. Kuroko couvre leur deux corps et s'allonge dos à son amant, qui remonte le tissu chaleureux. Il se blottit néanmoins contre son torse et Kagami baise son épaule. Kuroko frissonne, sensible à cet endroit.

« Je crois que je vais t'avoir fait un bleu au-dessus de la hanche.

—Je ne suis plus à ça près. »

Kagami rit faiblement.

« Ouais, mais c'est pas mon kiffe de te faire des marques non plus.

—Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes à cause d'Aomine-kun.

—Quoi ? Non ! » Silence, et il ajoute. « T'es con, bien sûr que non. Je m'en fous de ce qu'il dit, ce fumier.

—Tu sais bien que je me moque d'avoir une marque, alors. »

Kagami souffle un ' je le sais, mais pas moi' qui retombe. Le débat est clos. Mouvant sous le drap, Kuroko se retourne pour être face au dunkeur. Il se met plus près, et deux bras se referment sur lui, l'étreignant.

« Je suis dans un état de pur bonheur, Taïga-kun.

—Je veux bien te croire.

—Je ne parlais pas que de…

—Je sais. T'es content que ton équipe du collège commence à ressembler à une réelle équipe. J'ai capté. »

Kuroko le sonde.

« Tu dois trouver ça idiot.

—Ben, non, vu tout ce que t'as fait pour leur apprendre ce que c'était que le vrai basket, je m'étonne pas et je comprends. »

Le bleu s'appuie de tout son long, frottant leurs jambes dans le mouvement, souriant.

« J'espère qu'on formera une belle équipe, à nous sept.

—Si certaines personnes étaient moins chiantes, ça serait pas mal, mais ouais, moi aussi. »

Le rouge sourit également.

« J'espère aussi qu'on va les battre.

—Tu sembles déterminé à leur apprendre la vie, à ceux-là.

—Oui, je n'aime pas leur façon de penser. Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont tort. Le basket japonais n'est pas mauvais.

—Y compte pas trop. C'est le genre de mec qu'ont aucun respect, des cas-soc' de premières, y en a plein aux États-Unis et tu les changes pas.

—Je sais qu'ils ne changeront pas. Mais au fond d'eux, ils sauront que notre basket est plus fort que le leur. Ils seront bien obligés de le voir, si on s'aide tous à les défaire. Et tous les joueurs qu'ils ont humilié seront vengés.»

Kagami éclate de rire.

« On dirait que tu te prends pour le justicier du basketball.

—Peut-être bien. »

Le dunkeur lui ébouriffe le crâne, le joueur fantôme essayant de stopper sa main, en vain. Taquin, il lui lance :

« Super-Kuroko. Ça me plait bien. La seule chose déplaisante, c'est que j'ai le rôle de l'acolyte. Ça pue, ça. »

Kuroko conteste.

« Je pense qu'à nous deux, nous formons un seul et même héros.

—Toi et moi, hein ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Tss, c'est dans ces moments-là que tu me fous les boules. »

Kuroko penche la tête de côté. Il sait que Kagami le trouve attendrissant ainsi, et il s'en distrait. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'en moque, son petit-ami a lui aussi ses expression et réactions qui lui rappellent ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Les pupilles du rouge baissent, il plante finalement la racine de son dépit en lui.

« C'est juste que je peux pas m'empêcher de penser 'ce type me plait, il est franc dans ses sentiments, j'aime bien ça, il est trop mignon'. Et je me sens très con. »

Les battements de l'organe le plus vital du bleu piétinent sa poitrine.

« Je suis heureux que ma franchise te plaise. »

Le plus grand roule des yeux, lui offrant un 'allez, interprète ça comme ça t'arrange', en ricanant. Puis il le regarde :

« Tetsuya, je t'aime. »

Avant que Kuroko n'esquisse une réponse, Kagami prend sa main, et cherche une nouvelle fois à unir leurs bouches. Baiser rapide, chaste frôlement patient, mais apprécié par les deux parties. Ils se séparent, leurs émotions chatoyantes dans leurs regards. Le bleu entremêle leurs doigts.

« Je t'aime aussi, Taïga-kun. »

Ils n'en disent pas plus, il n'y en a nul besoin, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Les faits sont là et ont été suffisamment exprimés. Ils se collent et s'enveloppent encore plus dans le drap, se câlinant sans parler, Kuroko pensant que, _définitivement_ , il veut être aux côtés de Kagami. De toute son âme. Parce qu'ensemble, ombre et lumière, ils sont un vent nouveau, une alliance de contraires, du jour et de la nuit, qui, dans ses plus grandes heures, délivre une offrande magnifique : l'aurore.

Et la leur est ultra brillante.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon...J'espère que vous avez pensé que la romance était bien dosée :'). C'est rare que je poste un texte aussi fluff alors je suis un peu anxieuse des avis, même si j'en suis pas insatisfaite non plus X).  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
